A Druid's Tale
by bickatybam
Summary: Tale of a druid, living and teaching the druid way of life. Her world is about to be thrown upside down...
1. Chapter 1

_She could hear nothing. At least he had finally listened to her about being silent whilst prowling. For a druid in cat form, silent stealthing was important. Although Brie was glad he had finally put theory into practice she, being the experienced druid she was could sense his presence to her left._

_As she glanced left, the shadow of the Aldrassil grew in the ever fading sunlight. Its evergreen leaves had been shelter for her and her kin as long as the eternal night elf could remember. The Lake to her right was shimmer full of the guppy she had recently got as a gift from a shady dwarven acquaintance from the highlands._

_As she admired the tree the faint feeling she had turned to motion as she spotted the shadowy figure of her apprentice Tovia. Although she lacked listening skills, she made up for it with the sheer will to learn and grow stronger. In her cat form she had a sleek purple fur, with gleaming white stripes on her eyes._

_She was oblivious to Brie being able to sense her presence, so a wry smile was on her lips as a silent purr escaped. She moved around beyond her master, noticing how she always seemed in a readied position with her body. She wore and tight leather armor which was slightly faded in its usually earthy tan color. _

_She hoped that one day she was as skilled a druid as Brie, but also enjoyed the irresponsibility of being a young druid. A gust of wind blew in and caused Brie's long braided teal hair to flail, to which Tovia saw as an opening._

_She blinked just as she used her powerful feral legs to pounce at her master, but only managed to catch thin air. Now fully out in the open she looked around the lush green valley for her target, only to be stuck to the ground._

_A group of vines had wrapped their way around her hind legs holding her in the spot, she gave a resigning breathe as she realized what had occurred._

_Out of nowhere a shimmer figure of her master appear with a smile on her face, her lips pursed as she spoke playful "Better luck next time young one". Although Brie herself seemed to be perhaps 21 in common years, she had been around for closer to 145 years. Tovia switched out of her cat form and took shape as she was a young female night elf. She was nearly a mirror version of Brie at a younger age but had wild dark hair and was slightly less muscular that the experienced Brie._

_In the distance they looked up and motioned at the druids over by the shadowthread cave, a cave that young druids used for training by killing the near limitless supply of poisonous spiders that plagued its indecent walls. A Team of druids wearing what looked like hand stitched runecloth armor were switching between their natural elf form and the mystical moonkin form._

_Moonkin form has been used by druids for many generations and was the sign of a powerful user of both arcane and natural magics. The form of the Moonkin, often called a "boomkin" was based on a creature that has been known to be all over Azeroth, the Owlkin. In essence they looked similar to a bear if It was standing on its hind legs, although much more bi pedal than that. They had long tough feathers, than shined bright in the fading light of Kalimdor. Large antlers protruded from their heads and a dark beard drooped down to the chest of the druid. _

_Even to this day Brie still found it odd to see a regular size elf shift into moonkin form, even done it herself when was needed, the size difference was big._

_As the moonkin practiced there base nature spells including their main one, wrath, which was basically a ball of light from the casters hands. This spell was taught to all druids and was cast able in the humanoid elf shape, although much more power could for used as moonkin._

_Later that night Brie woke from her slumber from inside the tree, looking at sleepily at the night moon covering the sky. She thought about her past, about how far she had come from being an apprentice herself, to helping defeat many an attack in the druid home city of Darnassus. She would often wake up like this, something inside her new she was destined for bigger things than being just a druid trainer in the homeland of elves._

_She rolled over and thought of her apprentice, of how far she had come in such a short time. She was ready to have a specialization skill, a feat that druids coming of age received. The apprentice's trainer would study their apprentice to see which forms of being a druid came naturally to the druid. In Tovia's case she had worked very hard on her feral druid skills, and didn't seemingly enjoy the art of balance and using offensive spells, or for that matter the naturist ways of restoration druids that could take a treant form and heal allies in combat. When the time came Brie would make her apprentice a feral form druid, who would really on stealth and cunning to best enemies, along with her ferociousness in battle to help steer her allies to victory in situation._

_Originally this was the path that was chosen for Brie by her trainer. But she was a rare druid, she managed to easily use all forms of druids, being able to efficiently become and shape and use both offensive and defensive magics at will. This hadn't happened for generations in druid lines, however no one seemed to think much of it, or if they did they never really said so._

_The next few weeks trailed on, the lives of both the druids seemed simple enough. Brie kept training Tovia daily whilst together they both grew stronger. When it came time for Tovia to become a full feral druid, as part of the ritual she was given a quest to prove herself worthy._

_Brie watched from the air in her majestic bird form as her apprentice fulfilled her quest. She was to clear a local village called Dolanaar of an infestation of demons that had taken it over. Brie knew she was more than capable of this, as she watched her apprentice rake her claws across the back of another demon that hadn't seen her approach. Brie's wings glistened purple as she followed her kin to the peaceful city of Darnassus later that afternoon. The Outskirts of the city could be seen well back as to could the ancients that guarded its entrance. Massive tree ent like creatures that in their eternal lives swore to guard the great city from its enemies. She could see Tovia tiring from her battle and landed down next to the battle weary druid to console her. She congratulated her on her defeat of the demons and proudly stoked the dark fur on her back. _

_Together they breached the cities walls and made their way towards the town centre, passing by the lake that filled the cities centre only to be laced with paths of stone used as bridges for travelling. In the centre of the lake was the island where all of the outside paths joined. The Great bank stood in front of them and old but great wooden bear was carved from the tree that once stood there. Inside peoples treasures and the treasures of the alliance were kept safe by the silverwing sentinels._

_These particular sentinels were especially trained warrior elves whose combat skills were second to none. They defended the city as well as the night elf camps around Kalimdor. _

_Brie hadn't had a lot to do with the alliance or had to battle the evil horde armies before. Although she had seen many wounded and injured return from the battle of warsong gulch deep inside Ashenvale. Although she'd never been to Ashenvale she knew of it as a beautiful forest covered land where beast and elf had lived in kind for centuries. Only that this peace had been disrupted by demon and orc alike in order to farm the strong lumber that came from there._

_Looking over to the Moon Temple to the west, Brie shifted her head to glance at its majestic beauty. It was home to the priests of the elves. That was where Tovia was to go to receive Elune's Blessing and continue on her journey in life. _

_Elune was a god to the night elf people, her grace and kind heart was everything the elves stood for and so it was fitting they worshipped her as a deity. Brie herself had felt Elune's Touch as she sipped from the waters of the fountain inside the temple, just as her apprentice was about to do. _

_The ceremony itself was not that extravagant. The head priestess gave Tovia a golden chalice to use to scoop the blessed waters of Elune. In her night elf shape Tovia had become more and more women every day, although an orphan, she knew she was making her parents proud._

_After the ceremony's completion, Brie as the trainer had one last lesson to teach. She instructed her student to think not of the sleek stealth of her feral form but of a faster less combative form when she shifted next. At first Tovia didn't understand but with her mind cleared she focused her will and pictured a fast travelling form. She shimmered as she shifted into a very sleek yellow and black spotted feline. Not quite the same to her feral cat in shape, more pronounced muscular legs for running. Tovia was quite proud of herself finding her legs in her travel form._

_As she ran off into the distance back towards Dolanaar she was quickly over taken by her master, in a similar form only slightly bigger in body and leaner in shape. The two raced home, past local elves and beast kin alike. _

_As the approached the last hill before Aldrassil and odd sense of unrest over took the air. As if by second nature she put her paw in front of her former apprentice and causing her to halt. "Something isn't right here, can you feel it young one?" she said to Tovia. The confused druid didn't have the same senses of the more experienced druid so she felt no disturbance. _

_Brie told her to wait there and hide as she took to the air in her bird form only to see a horrible sight as she rose. Even from here Brie could see the smoke coming from Aldrassil. She quickly landed and instructed Tovia to return to Darnassus and get help, not telling her what was wrong or why. Of course as the young do she argued with her, but in the end sulked and ran off in a haze of yellow and black towards Darnassus._

_Brie quickly flew to valley where Aldrassil stood only to be met by smoke fumes. From the air she couldn't see what was happening on the forest floor, so quickly flew down to investigate. _

_She came across something she had never seen before. The forrest was alight with sparks and there were screams in the air. As she ran forward she saw movement out the corner of her eye. Luckily her reflexes were fast enough to move out the way of a low flying hand axe. It has sailed past her right ear as she stumbled to move out of the way. She went to get up only to be knocked down by an invisible force._

_She was being held in the air by her throat, but by nothing she could see. All of a sudden a form appeared in front of her, his large green hand around her neck chocking the life out of her. _

_It all made sense to her as her life was flashing before her eyes. The fire, the massive clouds of smoke. Orcs were attacking Aldrassil…. _

_A/N - This is my first attempt at fan fiction, please feel free to give me some constructive critisms. I have thick skin lol_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Enjoy the 2nd part of this story. I dont own any of the content or property to do with warcraft or blizzard. This is a fictional piece of work.

…_Brie's eyes dartered around looking for something, trying to think of a way to escape this._

_Out of nowhere the orc screamed in pain, drool falling down his lips as he threw Brie aside roughly focusing his eyes and sleek feral druid ready to fight. Brie could recognize her apprentice easy._

_The Orc let out a battle shout as her prepared to charge the cat. As he did him himself was charged upon and was taken town by a lumbering yet powerful bear. Its fur was a dark blue with hints of grey and it had a vicious looking expression on its face._

_While the Orc had turned to see Tovia he had forgot about the little night elf he had released from his grasp behind him. It all became clear to the Orc as a walloping left paw bashed into the size of his face, causing him to stumble in confusion but unfortunately for him giving the bear a moment to steady and finish him with a swiping blow of her right paw._

_Standing alongside the downed Orc, Brie growled at her counterpart as they both shifted into elf form. "I told you to go to Darnassus and get some help"… said Brie, trying to keep her voice down._

"_I went to… but then I was sure that we could handle whatever the problem was" replied Tovia glancing down at the unconscious orc. "Let's go we haven't got time for this, we must go help out any survivors"_

_As they made their way through the valley towards the mighty Aldrassil, Brie could feel the pain of the earth. She had always had a feeling that she and the valley were connected more so than others. Druids naturally were connected to nature and the earth which is where a restoration druid drew their power from to heal others._

_At the base of the tree they could see up the ramp that led towards the master's quarters. They could see a lone Orc, larger than the others heading upwards and out of sight. Brie knew she had to get up there and help Tenaron. He was the eldest of the druids in Aldrassil and would not be ready for an orc attack._

_Brie looked at her apprentice whose eyes widened as two hulking Orcs stepped out of the smoke grinning, raising their axes ready to attack the elves. As quick as they were there both druids shifted into their sleek cat forms and vanished from the sight of the Orcs. The larger of the Orcs let out a battle shout and began to move forward swinging his axe as he moved. The other orc was slightly different; he was less armored than his warrior colleague. He had red chainmail body armor, with a strong boiled leather pair of greaves with a strange red symbol on each leg. Brie noticed also that his axe was glowing a soft red glow like it had been imbued with some sort of magic._

_He watched the larger Orc swing without connecting not realizing the two druids had prowled behind them towards the ramp heading upwards. The second Orc let out a chant and next to him appeared what only could be described as spirit wolves. The two beasts were summoned in the shape of wolves in a light blue color with dark claws and face. The orc commanded them something in Orcish and immediately they began searching the air for the scent of the druids._

_It didn't take them long as they pounced towards where the druids were hidden causing them move quickly out of the way. Unfortunately for Tovia, here rear left leg was caught and her stealth faded, making her visible. Thinking quickly Brie unstealthed herself and shifted in to bear form swiping at both of the apparitions knocking them back towards their master_

_Brie called to Tovia and together they ran up the ramp and out of the sight of the Orcs. The Orcs roughly kicked the dogs aside and they both dissipated, the larger of the two said something under his breath towards the vapors left of the wolves. _

_The two Orcs charged up the ramp not noticing the druids hiding in a little nook halfway up the ramp. _

_After they had past Brie quickly took a look at Tovia's leg. It wasn't badly hurt but enough to hinder her movement. Brie closed her eyes and let her left hand feel the natural wood of the cabin allowing the power of nature to flow through her. Laying her right hand on the wound on Tovia's leg letting the green glow of natures' magic flow, she healed her young friends wound. _

_However the glow of the magic had been seen by the Orcs that moved back to the doorway blocking the druids escape. Laughing as they realized they had the druids cornered made them too slow to react to what happened next. _

_The magics' of the earth flowing through Brie gave her an inner calmness and power which she used to think clearly on how they would survive this. Seeing the Orcs in the doorway, she knew what to do. She made a faint noise as she shifted into her moonkin form. Her feathers were brighter than they would have normally been. The power was flowing and she channeled it into a wave of arcane and nature magic. _

_She released the wave like a typhoon towards the Orcs pushing them back out of the entrance and into the hand rail along the edge of the ramp. They broke straight through the ramp and fell out of sight. Breathing a sigh of relief the moonkin and the cat walked out making sure the Orcs were truly gone. The fall would have definitely finished them off if the blast hadn't._

_In the distance the smoke was clearing and they could see a group of elves fighting off a group of Orcs over near the spider cave. "You help them, I'll check on the master"_

_Shifting into her travel form, Brie ran up the ramp leading to her master's hut. _

_At the same time Tovia raced across the field past the pond towards the clearing where the druids were desperately fighting off a horde of heavily armored Orcs. She could see a priestess that her master had once introduced to her. She was ferociously healing wounded elves as they fought. Her elven silk gown was muddied and dirty but that didn't stop her healing her brethren. She never saw the arrow fly off to the left. It shot through the air and found its mark in the side of the priest. Tovia saw this and knew she had to help her._

_Once she got close enough she leapt at the hunter that shot the arrow, pouncing in behind him piercing his mail armor with her claws and scraping his back causing him to bleed. The hunter rolled forward and regained his feet even with the tears in his back he wasn't going to lay down just yet. Again Tovia leapt at him, but the hunter was ready. He lowered to a knee and put a magical trap down. Tovia knew nothing of hunters and traps and stepped right into it. A magically blue block encased her on the spot as she was helpless to move. Her eyes darted over towards the priest; she was laying in pain still trying to heal. She shot a magically dart of light towards an orc knocking him back giving her time to heal the warrior near him. The hunter closed on her readying his blade to finish the priest off._

_As she saw him close on her, she cast a spell and a light flashed around Tovia as the block of ice she was stuck in disappeared. Tovia moved fast, downing the hunter and ferociously bitten his neck making his body go limp instantly._

_The priest painfully pulled the arrow out breathing heavily. Tovia watched as she lifted her hand to the wound and let the light heal her, even repairing and cleaning her gown. Tovia grinned at this happy her friend was well. The both turned and jumped back into the fray…_

_High above the ground in the top of Aldrassil, Brielene was looking upon the sight of her master's battered corpse. Standing behind him but towering well over him was the largest of the Orcs she'd ever seen. The usual complexion of green was darker on this orc, it had faintly glowing blue eyes and wore heavy plate armor and was emitting some sort of presence that Brie could detect._

_He turned to Brie and a feeling of cold ran through her body as she began to shiver. She felt her stomach churn as it felt like her insides churning and her blood was on fire. Whatever this Orc was doing to her she had to stop it fast. Brie backed away slightly switching into cat shape deciding how to approach this. The orc said nothing._

_Suddenly the orc chanted and just has the other orc had down before, he summoned a dark creature. It was human in shape, but its tattered body with loose skin and flaky bones stank of undeath. Necromancy was frowned upon in night elf circles, but obviously not in orc circles. Brie backed away as the summoned figure jumped at her. She rolled to the side and the ghoul landed shattering its bones on the hard wooden tree, sliding along and out the entrance over the railing. This infuriated the Orc who then cast an icy chain of magic which wrapped itself around Brie and pulled her into range of his axe. The Orc swung down hard but was surprised as the he was seeing a ferocious bear. The axe found its mark but instead of kill the elf like was planned the axe bounced off the bear forcing the Orc to stumble in recoil. Slightly before the axe hit Brie had used a powerful defensive move that only strong guardian bear form users could use. It changed her fur into a hardened bark, as tough as a diamond._

_She charged forward smacking the Orc hard into the back wall his blood splattered armor taking most of the damage. Quickly switching into her cat form Brie leapt forward in one smooth motion burying a sharp claw into the side of the Orc, raking it down his hip. The Orc pushed the cat back out of the doorway and slowly got up. Brie returned to her elf form and cast a yellow ball of energy at the orc. It wasn't a powerful spell but it knocked him back again. The Orc got up again, only focused on killing the elf. Brie again cast the spell but the orc encased him in a greenish glowing energy shield. The spell hit it harmlessly and gave the Orc the opening. He lurched forward stunning the elf with the back of his axe and swung his left fist striking her high upon the face. Brie fell back at the power of the strike, but quickly regained her feet. Brie changed into her travel form running down the ramp leading the orc. She stopped as he came around the corner, his defense down. Using a trick she used on Tovia previously she cast her roots spell and instantly giant roots grew out of the ramp. The orc hacked at the roots and easily broke them from. With a loud roar he cast his hand at the elf, repaying the favor only this time Brie was held to the ramp by Icy chains coming from the wood._

_Brie knew she was in trouble…_

_What happened next Brie could not even believe. She was staring at the angry and bloody face of the Orc. He raised both hands high with his axe and chanted in orcish. Around him 6 of the ghouls appeared, all hungry for some night elf. Just as it looked like she was gone a blue circle of light, quite like a pool of water formed in front of here, between Brie and the ghouls. A women in a full blue robe stepped through. Realizing the situation the women waved her staff and shot magical shards from her body towards the ghouls. As they hit the ghouls both the magic and the undead dissipated leaving the orc and the women. The orc charged at the women only to meet thin air. She had vanished and reappeared behind the orc and began to chant a powerful spell. The Orc knelt down in pain as his body was put into a deep freeze inside a massive ice block conjured by the women. As this happened Brie's restraints evaporated into mist leaving her free. _

_The women looked at the elf and then the ice blocked orc. She slowly walked over to the elf with her hand extended. "You must be Brielene of Shadowglen" said the women. Brie was confused but confirmed her identity. She questioned as to who the women was._

"_Oh I'm sorry, let me introduce myself properly". The women gave a slight nod. "I am Lady Jaina of the Alliance." Brie had heard of the legendary mage who served the king of Stormwind but she never thought she'd meet her. "Come Brielene" said Jaina straightening her robes to look more proper. "Your King needs your help"…._


End file.
